<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by slothinsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609140">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks'>slothinsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maul’s Infatuation [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Darth Maul Lives, Darth Maul is hot as fuck, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Darth Maul, Making Out, Oral Sex, Railed from behind, Rough Sex, cuddling at the end, handjob, turns into smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been some time since Maul has gotten what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maul’s Infatuation [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just needed to write some Maul smut, what can I say?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dathomir was always dangerous closer to dusk — if you weren’t high within the bluffs, of course. The harshness of the suns began to slip beyond the horizon, and left the mist-shrouded planet alight with the spectacular orange rays. Whenever the sun disappeared, the evening was cool, typically accompanied by a gentle breeze. Everything became so still at night, the farther up you ascended. The crimson fog that often clung to Dathomir’s surface was far below, and any threats often remained many miles below.</p>
<p>Maul had eased himself into a steady training regimen. He did not want to lose the skills he had worked so hard to attain, and even if he knew he wouldn’t, the thrill of physical exertion again, the swing of his lightsaber, was thrilling. Amidst a time where the Republic was now the Galactic Empire, Maul found that the Crimson Dawn was expanding. He had a syndicate to command from the shadows, and he had a family to look after, now.</p>
<p>Part of him wanted to throw it all away — concentrate on Amara, concentrate on his son. However, the Crimson Dawn was a very lucrative way to provide for them. Every two weeks, supplies and essentials were brought down to them by only those he trusted the most. He preferred this secluded lifestyle, and it was the safest option. Darth Sidious was still out there, and his new apprentice, Darth Vader. Maul could not afford any mishaps that would result in revealing his location.</p>
<p>It had not even been a year since the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order. In some ways, it felt like an entire lifetime had passed, though it was because of what he was doing. Staying on Dathomir and not fighting, not killing — that was a drastic change. Maul was used to the rage, used to the bloodthirst, but for now, it remained dormant. Becoming a father had softened him slightly, but not enough to make him weak. In fact, he believed it made him much stronger. </p>
<p>Sheathing his lightsaber, the Zabrak looked to the setting suns, knowing that it was time to return home. There were many scaling cliffs far above and near their home, places where he could clear his mind and fight. His hot skin was covered in a thin layer of perspiration, and to which, Maul dumped some of his water over himself. Placing the chromium saber back onto his belt, he would move along the cliffs, leaping from the edge and down into a sizable outcropping. He was sure-footed, and even if some rock chipped away, he was quick.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be too long before Maul reached home. Even if he were incredibly familiar with the terrain and layout of the land, he did not want to linger. The nagging paranoia of potential Empire scouts lurking on the planet did little to ease his nerves. The swifter he moved, the better off he would be. The Zabrak disappeared, cascading into the growing dusk of his surroundings.</p>
<p>Some miles away, nestled within their abode within the Dathomir mountainsides, Amara sat upon the floor with their son, entertaining him with toys and pleasant conversation. Maul had always insisted that Revor was far too young to understand what she was saying, but Amara had counted with, ‘baby talk makes them confused’. Though, the little child was far more interested in the shiny necklace his mother wore — the hunk of star opal that Maul had gifted to her when they were on Mandalore.</p>
<p>“Let’s look,” Amara beamed, scooping the baby up into her arms. He was almost two months now, a lively boy who seemed fascinated by anything and everything. Revor was her world — he and Maul both. The life they were living was incredibly blissful and peaceful, far away from conflict or strife. Extending part of her necklace towards the infant, the half-Zabrak tried putting the charm into his mouth. Typical baby antics, really. Amara gently pried it away from him. “Maybe something else.” She smiled, stooping to pick up a little rattle, instead.</p>
<p>Revor clung to her, the baby seemingly very happy. Amara pressed a kiss against the top of his head, moving towards the balcony. It sometimes worried her when Maul hadn’t come home just yet, though he’d always return unscathed. That was what mattered the most. Sitting outside with her son, she noticed him beginning to drift off. She’d fed him just before their moments of playtime, so this was to be expected. Cradling him within her arms, she adjusted his clothes, making sure that he was comfortable. Peering towards the waning sunset, Amara smiled again.</p>
<p>It was a serene night, and it was nice to bask in the comfort and quiet of the moment. Revor was half asleep, lightly gripping onto her evening gown, stirring around just slightly. Amara held onto his tiny hand, tracing her thumb across each little vermilion finger. He looked so much like Maul that it was almost unbelievable — in the best ways, of course. Rocking the infant back and forth, she heard the doors open from afar, clicking shut behind whoever had entered. Amara assumed that it was Maul, which made her heart flutter.</p>
<p>When he found her, she was leaning against the rocky bannister, their son cradled within her arms, swaddled in cloth. She looked so painfully beautiful, clad in a nightgown that was the color of a vibrant, orange sunrise. Amara seemed to be staring off toward the sunset with a wistful smile and a hopeful gleam within her eyes. Maul allowed himself an affectionate expression, strolling across their home to join her. His hand graced her shoulder before the Zabrak leaned to press a kiss against her cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re home!” Amara seemed thrilled and overjoyed, though kept her tone hushed as to avoid disturbing Revor. Using one arm to touch him, she noticed his lack of upper garments. It was that intricate maze of dark tattoos, scrawled across his beautiful skin like some sort of mysterious map that only she could solve. He appeared to be a little out of-breath, though it faded rather quickly. “I’ve missed you.” She hadn’t seen him much at all today, between meetings with the Crimson Dawn and his self-imposed training sessions. </p>
<p>Maul was most pleased with her enthusiasm, leaning down to press a passionate kiss against her soft lips. They tasted sweeter, as if she’d applied some sort of cosmetic. The Zabrak peered down towards the slumbering child she carried, briefly running his thumb across Revor’s pudgy cheek. “Hm,” He rumbled, his gaze affectionate, especially whenever it came to his son. That boy brought a new sentiment of joy to his existence — the both of them did, Amara and Revor. “I missed you, starlight.” He confirmed.</p>
<p>“I’m just about to put him to bed.” She whispered, letting Maul bid the infant goodnight, for now. He was an excellent father — patient, helpful, and incredibly tender. It was a special side to him that she felt honored to witness. Amara moved across their chambers and beyond a set of curtains, into a vibrant nursery. Maul had some hand in its design and construction, with a vast window pane on one side to see the misty lands of Dathomir. </p>
<p>Placing Revor down within his crib, Amara made sure to tuck him in, keeping him on his back. Stooping down, she pressed a kiss against the little Zabrak’s horned head. “I love you, Revor.” She was practically beaming. Motherhood suited her perfectly — and truthfully, she was adoring this role. Being with her son was something so special and sacred to her, a bond that could never be broken. He was perfect — largely Maul, which made it even better. </p>
<p>The baby wriggled just slightly, though remained deep into sleep. Gazing affectionately upon her son, she finally departed from his crib. Once he was properly situated, Amara let him be, drawing the curtains closed when she left his nursery. Maul wasn’t on the balcony when she returned, though must’ve been in the refresher. </p>
<p>Following the sounds of running water, she peered inside, watching him run a damp cloth across his skin. From mere observation alone, he looked to be under a bit of stress. Maybe he was tired from the training — either way, Amara wanted to spend time with him. With a smile, she approached without a word, wrapping her arms around him from behind, cheek nestled near the center of his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>The Zabrak shuddered, seeing her interlaced hands rest soundly against his lower abdomen. He ran his fingers across her wrist, soothing and affectionate before he felt her light kisses against his spine. That was enough to make him weak … They hadn’t been intimate in quite awhile, with her pregnancy, the shattering of the Jedi Order, relocating to Dathomir and having their son. Maul hadn’t vocalized it, but he was absolutely desperate to have her again, and this did nothing but make him ache and yearn for her. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Amara’s voice sounded from behind him, a gentle vibration against his spine. She lifted her face just enough to try and gauge his reaction, though it was difficult due to the angles. She seemed concerned, a furrow forming within her eyebrows. “You’re so tense.” She murmured, trying to knead her hands against his muscles.</p>
<p>Maul finally turned within her embrace, strong, muscular arms twining around her like a vice. One hand nestled itself against the nape of her neck, and the other remained wound around her curvaceous hips. “Of course, starlight.” He murmured, yellow irises fixated upon her visage. Amara was simply spectacular — beautiful, ethereal, unparalleled. He drowned within her presence, swimming within her seafoam hues for eternities to come. “I miss you terribly.” Vague and avoiding his true desires.</p>
<p>Amara frowned, gently stroking just above his hips, soft hands kneading into the powerful, raw muscle that rippled across his physique. “I’m here, Maul.” She urged, pressing a kiss against his collarbone and chest. It was the eager, throaty rumble of approval that caught her attention. Admittedly, she’d wanted to be physical with him much sooner, but he was so busy that she didn’t want to be bothersome. “Tell me what you need,” Amara whispered, wanting to get to what was bothering him. “Please.”</p>
<p>Shivering at the continuous contact of skin upon skin, Maul’s visage contorted into one of both desperation and an overwhelming need. He pulled her against him, as snug as could be before he leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate, wanton, flourishing with their mutual desire for one another. He almost groaned when she tilted her head, mouths connecting seamlessly and feverishly. When Amara drew away, she seemed to be made aware of his feelings, now. “I need you,” Maul panted, his body language pleading. “I have waited so long, starlight.”</p>
<p>“I need you too.” Amara replied, chewing upon her lower lip. She hadn’t seen Maul so twisted and tangled up into knots before over this — but deep down, she absolutely loved it. She liked to see the need and the itch, which she shared, but Amara found it painfully attractive. “You came home looking like this,” She teased him with a playful smirk, feeling his hand slip underneath her chin. “Kiss me.” Amara’s voice had an edge of command to it this time, and Maul obliged instantaneously.</p>
<p>This time, it was a collision and not a mere meeting. Mouth and lips tangled together, desperate and sloppy. Maul was needy, and Amara was too, though hers seemed subdued compared to the Zabrak. Teeth knocked together, tongues intermingling for a dangerous dance. He groaned into their heated exchange, feeling one of her hands slip lower, briefly teasing the waistband of his trousers. However, Amara did something wholly unexpected — she grabbed at his backside, pushing him into her.</p>
<p>Forward from her, but Maul found the gesture to be quite arousing. He couldn’t help but smirk, lips twitching against her own. The hand that pressed along the nape of her neck moved to cradle the base of her skull, fingers lightly twined through her golden hair. The Zabrak kissed her with a furious passion, one that was entirely devoted to her. When Amara parted, a string of saliva connected their mouths still, which Maul swatted away with carelessness. His chest was heaving, twin hearts pounding, though it didn’t stop him from kissing along her neck.</p>
<p>“Bold of you,” Maul crooned against her sweet skin, and he lurched forward when she squeezed at his rear yet again, as if she were invoking a challenge. “Mm.” He rumbled, entranced and enamored as her other hand continued to caress against his ribcage. Maul’s mouth didn’t stop, hot lips skimming against her jugular. “Let me have you.” The Zabrak murmured, absolutely desperate to lay with her, be inside of her. It had been, what? Several long months of extraordinary patience, on his end. “Please, starlight.” Her lack of answer was killing him.</p>
<p>Amara’s skin crawled with goosebumps. She liked hearing him beg a little bit, but she wanted to stop teasing and torturing him, especially when she was nearly just as eager as he was. She felt his hand creep upwards, coping a feel of her breast. It did make her blush and whimper softly, but Amara felt the dam about to break. “Yes,” She breathed, seeing the relief flood into his gaze. She motioned towards the bed with a simple bob of her head, and Maul was moving at an unnaturally swift pace.</p>
<p>Once again, he felt a swat against his backside — Amara was giggling, the noise joyous music to his ears. Her newfound gesture of smacking his rear did make him a bit excitable. A growl of approval sounded from him when she did that, and he craned his head to peer over his shoulder. She was blushing, eyelashes fluttering as she skirted close behind him. Maul enjoyed her invigorating sense of boldness to touch him, and he wouldn’t have minded if she did it again.</p>
<p>As soon as they were in the privacy of their chambers, his hands seized her hips, the backs of her legs knocking against the bed. Maul’s neediness was palpable in each gesture, and within an instant, their lips found one another’s again. The Zabrak typically wasn’t very sloppy, but this was all born of desperation to be with her. Instead of being rough and domineering, he was passionate and explosive with his desire. Amara’s arms tangled around his neck, small hands kneading at the nape of his neck, gliding down against his shoulders. His sharp teeth grazed along her lower lip, breath hot. </p>
<p>A high-pitched moan sounded from Amara as their lips parted for just a moment, feeling his strong hands tangle brazenly into her nightgown. Maul was smirking, that smug expression pouring over with desire, but in his yellow irises, there was nothing but adoration. He was devoted to her, so completely and deeply in love. Running a finger across her jawline, his lips pressed just underneath, aiming to give her flourishing marks upon her pale skin. His other hand began to bunch her gown around her hips, nimble digits edging along the inside of her thighs.</p>
<p>“So long,” Maul whispered against her neck, letting her lean upon him for support. He gently pushed her legs apart, just enough to give him what access he craved. Her floral, heady scent drove him mad. Between her mounting arousal and the perfumes she wore, it was all so evocative of times they’d been physical before. “I need you so terribly.” His voice had become huskier this time. The Zabrak could feel her need, the very same burning desire that he felt, she was sharing in it. “Mine.” He bit into her neck, making sure not to really break the skin. </p>
<p>Amara whimpered and mewled, clutching onto him as if she were going to drown at any moment. Her nails skimmed along his beautiful skin, sinking into him as Maul began to brusquely tug at her nightgown, sharp fingers tracing across her bare shoulder. They did not have to keep hiding their love anymore, and that made him happy. He could mark her as much as he wanted. Gently, of course — he hated hurting her. “Please,” She gasped, knowing that her neck would be a mess come tomorrow. “I’m yours.” Amara choked back a mewl, hands clamoring along his vibrant flesh. </p>
<p>Satisfied with her answer, his lips twitched into a smirk, fingers still teasing along the cloth that clung to her nethers. Maul placed a kiss underneath her right ear, nose nestling into the side of her neck. He kept one hand free to pin her against him, and the other began snaking its way between her thighs, stroking at her core. One of her hands slipped up to grab a horn, guiding his lips back to hers. He reciprocated her feverish kiss, open-mouthed and heavy as they continued their heated exchanges. </p>
<p>Everything felt as if it were burning, a creeping warmth, and to Maul, this was entirely pleasant. A rumble would sound from deep within his chest as one of her hands relocated to skim along the waistband of his trousers. Those soft, colder fingertips nearly made him lurch forward, their touch leaving him yearning in their wake. She enjoyed taking her time, savoring each gesture shared between them. Amara decided to be bold, leaning forward against him as her hand traveled further down to brush against his stiffened member.</p>
<p>The Zabrak let out a sinful groan near her ear, having fallen forward upon her just a bit. “Keep going, starlight,” He whispered, longing for her sensual embrace. The mere feeling of her hand sent a shiver down the length of his spine, and he’d kept himself braced upright by gripping the back of the bed. She obeyed, though it was feather-light, tantalizing — Maul realized exactly what she was up to. “Please,” He gasped, face buried near the crook of her neck when Amara’s hand slipped around his cock.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” There was not an ounce of command or dominance within her tone. It was the softness of her words that sparked Maul to obey without question, yellow irises boring into her seafoam hues. Her eyelashes fluttered, breath hitching with the intensity of his gaze, but it effectively aroused her when he looked at her that way. “There.” Amara’s hand moved now, gliding along his length, pumping at the girth with some semblance of skill. “I love you.” She bit at her lower lip with a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>If looks could melt him where he stood, Maul would’ve been reduced to nothing with the ogling his life-mate gave him. Her sweet, genuine encouragement and gentleness was the positive sort of control she held over him, something that Maul was thoroughly enjoying. He wouldn’t have minded seeing her dominate him, but this was so much more like her — just in her nature. The Zabrak could barely hold himself together, especially when at the mercy of her hand. She continued to stroke him off at a steady pace, never losing the eye contact in the process. </p>
<p>The groans that elicited from his mouth caused her stomach to churn with anticipation. Even if she was the one giving, her own nerves seemed to be ablaze, goosebumps breaking out across her skin. Amara leaned forward, snaking an arm around his hips, the other hand still bobbing back and forth upon his cock. She pressed sweet kisses along his angular jaw, trailing against his neck. Maul never wavered, never looked elsewhere — he only had eyes for her, and they didn’t move. </p>
<p>Inklings of precum were present when her thumb traced across the head of his cock, which surprised her. A rosy blush spread across her visage, and she’d started to slow down when Maul’s hand clasped around her wrist. It was preferred if he was inside of her before he reached his climax, and he didn’t want her finishing him off so quickly. The Zabrak kissed her lips, parting away with a drag of his teeth along her pouty lower lip. Drawing her hand away, he instead reached for the ornate clasp of her nightgown, snapping it off with a few clicks and twists.</p>
<p>Fluttering to the floor, Amara’s gown collected at her feet in an elegant pool, which she quickly kicked off to the side. Her buxom form was bare save for her panties, which were risqué and scanty to begin with. She felt one of his large hands rub along her thigh, tracing her physique with a sharp finger. Maul placed passionate kisses along her skin, from jaw to shoulder, and to her collarbone. “So soft,” He growled, hand tracing upwards again until he felt one of her breasts, kneading the flesh within his palm. A nail circled over it, making her shudder at the mere grazing contact. “So perfect.” The Zabrak hummed into her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Maul,” Amara moaned, palm beginning to wind around one of his horns, the other pressed into his broad shoulders. “Don’t stop.” She nearly drawled into his ear, fingertips caressing along the slight curve of his back, musculature taut against her hand. She wanted more, but the deliberation in Maul’s actions was just as sweet — the drawn-out touches, passionate kisses, the mere sensation of their bodies pressed close together. It was something Amara had missed. </p>
<p>“Hm,” His hand was at work, though he’d nearly abandoned it all in light of a new and thrilling idea. Maul almost groaned at the thought — Amara would surely fall apart if he acted upon it. Kneading and groping at her breasts, he felt her squirm against him. The Zabrak moved closer, lips finding hers again, swallowing her moan with a passionate kiss. He loved the grip she had upon his horn, the sensation of her hand caressing his back and spine. </p>
<p>Lifting her up this time, moving towards their bed at a sluggish pace, the Zabrak fell upon the blankets with a gentle thud. Lounging against the plush mattress, Maul sat her atop him, thighs straddling around his waist. “You are so beautiful, starlight.” He crooned, hands gripping the curve of her hips, fingers slipping underneath the thin band of her panties. In a single, forceful jerk, he’d snapped them off, discarding the remains somewhere upon the floor. With a needy growl, he sat up just enough to reciprocate a tender kiss from her. </p>
<p>Maul’s mind began to wander into lustful territory, his thoughts vulgar and far from appropriate. His gaze flickered toward Revor’s nursery — they would have to be quiet. Leaning in, he began to place kisses all along her body. Starting at her collarbone, he kept his palms planted firmly against her hips, though one began to skim between her thighs. He could hear her moan, though he muffled it with a kiss, pad of his thumb dragging against her hip bone.</p>
<p>“Need you,” Amara mumbled, breath hitching within her throat as her lover placed a searing kiss between the valley of her breasts. “Please!” She nearly squeaked when his sharp teeth grazed along the underside of her breast. Peering down at him, even for the briefest of moments, Maul was ogling her, yellow irises glazed-over with lust and love all fused together. He continued to kiss downward, horns poking at her abdomen. “Gods, Maul,” She whimpered, nails digging into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to be quiet,” He rumbled, though his constant, torturous kisses did not cease. Hot breath fanned against her torso until he’d reclined enough, dragging her closer with his movements. “For me, starlight.” The Zabrak purred, using one strong arm to edge her closer, until she was nearly sitting upon his chest. He could see the look in her eyes — the surprise, the mounting anticipation, and the adoration. It was everything he’d ever needed. </p>
<p>Gulping thickly, Amara nodded fervently, knowing exactly where the Zabrak was heading this time. Where she’d been teasing him first, Maul had her wrapped around his finger, now. He was propped up just slightly underneath the pillows, palm splayed across her lower back, sharp nails tracing along her soft skin. Nudging her forward again, he was grinning up at her, almost wolfishly before he pressed kisses against her inner thighs. </p>
<p>Amara whimpered, tilting forward to find a grip against the headboard. If she didn’t have some form of support, she assumed she’d collapse on top of him or accidentally smother his face. It was relatively dark within their chambers, save for the swirling, crimson brazier above their bed and the moonlight pouring in through the tiny gaps in the curtains. It was the yellow of his eyes that she could see — striking and intimidating, his gaze sent shudders down the length of her spine. </p>
<p>Maul murmured something unintelligible, gently moving her away from the headboard. He kept her steady with one strong arm, hand splayed against her smooth stomach. “Relax,” He uttered from between her thighs, teeth grazing her legs until his mouth finally moved to her soaking cunt, tongue drawing up against her slit. She was still very tense, too much for his liking, so he stopped again. “I have you, starlight. Just relax.” Maul purred, pulling her back onto his mouth again.</p>
<p>Choking back a sob, she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, nearly biting her own skin to keep quiet. She could feel his tongue slip past her walls this time, soaking her in with deliberation. The slow, steady strokes of his skilled tongue wound around her slit, forcefully and greedy. Amara was struggling to be silent, having to steady one hand against the pillows, even if Maul was keeping an arm around her. Moans elicited from her, muffled through a hand and gritted teeth. She was shivering from the contact, letting out a whimper when his mouth latched against her clit.</p>
<p>“More,” Amara mewled, head hung back, blonde tresses sweeping across her ivory skin. “Maker, Maul,” She nearly panted, her noises soft and sweet, though just as sinful as any other squeak. The Zabrak grunted, tugging her down onto his face whenever she absentmindedly lifted off. His nails began to dig into her plush hip, tongue lapping at her slit with a sense of desperation. He was blazing hot, skin searing from excitement as he held her close, the other arm slipping up towards the small of her back. </p>
<p>He obliged — willingly, wanton with desire as he sat up just slightly, angling himself this time. Both of his hands slithered to secure themselves against her hips, fingers kneading into her soft flesh. Maul could feel her squirm atop him, trying her hardest to keep silent throughout this — it was eating away at her. With a grin, his tongue lashed against her cunt at a new angle, sweeping over the bundle of nerves between her thighs until she was shivering. </p>
<p>She might’ve allowed a strained moan to slip past her lips, and Amara thought she saw stars for a moment when Maul’s mouth became tenacious. He began to fervently work at her core this time, tongue thrusting against her slit, threatening to penetrate her. A satisfied, deep-seated rumble emerged from his chest when her thighs began to squeeze a little tighter, almost prodding into his horns. A palm shifted, strong, calloused fingers making sure to give her enough space. </p>
<p>Thinking he was finished, Amara was proven wrong when he slammed her cunt down onto his mouth again, rough lips tracing against her nethers. It was when the dam broke — she couldn’t hold herself together anymore, couldn’t continue to suppress herself. The volume was a horrible battle, and she cried out instead, a quiet yet needy sob of overwhelming pleasure. His hands caressed at her hips, as if he were encouraging her to let go.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Maul grunted against her womanhood, wanting nothing more than to taste every piece of her. His husky, velveteen command was met with great enthusiasm — he watched her head tip forward, mouth agape and eyes half-lidded with lust. Amara came, and the Zabrak was rewarded with the spoils, purring with contentment and delight as he began to clean her up. His strong hands continued to carefully knead at her hips, keeping her planted against his face until he’d finished entirely. “Mm,” Another sly smirk. “You’ve always tasted so delightful.” He teased.</p>
<p>Amara took a moment to compose herself, chest heaving with her softer pants. She moved backwards, enough to where she was straddling up around his torso. Maul was licking his lips, brow ridge arched as he sat up just enough to reach her body. He began to press gentle kisses all along the underside of breasts, along her ribcage and stomach. Her fingers wrapped around his horns, holding him close as he showered her in affection. She could feel his stiff cock harden against her backside when she sat back enough, which made him groan. “I love you.” Amara mumbled, kissing the top of his head.</p>
<p>Euphoric and nearly dizzy with desire, the woman finally recovered enough to reciprocate, palms slipping to cup his face. Their lips met, albeit tenderly this time instead of the sloppy, hasty actions from before. Maul slipped an arm around her, changing their positions within the blink of an eye. Keeping Amara underneath him, his fingers traced along her leg, until he grabbed a handful of her rump, groaning into the kiss. They parted for just a moment, enough for the Zabrak to stare — seafoam green connecting with the searing yellow that glistened through the darkness. The next kiss was long, intimate — two becoming one, even for a sliver. </p>
<p>Maul’s cock throbbed with arousal, pulsating against her inner thigh. Precum dribbled upon her skin, though both of them didn’t pay attention to it. He ignored the agonizing sensation for now, opting to focus on Amara. Her hands were locked around his neck, one palm splayed against a broad shoulder, and the other winding through to find purchase against a horn. The Zabrak’s much larger form engulfed her, his presence everywhere, hot as could be. Her fingers tensed against his back, caressing along the inked flesh with an affectionate embrace. </p>
<p>Drawing away, Amara’s lips were a little swollen from the constant barrage of passionate kisses, though she wanted more. Maul had a different idea, and without word or warning, his head moved down, lips pursing around one of her nipples. A sharp moan escaped her, though the surprise was certainly a welcome one. “Maul,” She whimpered, head beginning to recline back against the pillows. Teeth grazed along her breast, though he used his other hand to brazenly knead into her chest, squeezing and groping as he allowed his mouth to work the opposite. “Maker,” Amara squeaked when he bit at the sensitive flesh. </p>
<p>“Hm,” He purred, deciding to show some amount of appreciation to her other breast, but was stopped short when Amara’s hand slipped underneath his chin. “Is something the matter, starlight?” Maul asked, canting his head to one side. He rose enough to meet her gaze properly, keeping himself aloft with one arm. </p>
<p>“I just love you.” Amara’s sweet, melodic voice rang out around their chambers, and even if it was soft, it seemed so loud to Maul. It was always genuine — always meaningful with her, and the look on the Zabrak’s face was more than enough to solidify their feelings for one another. It was surprisingly tender, protective as he kissed her again, and Amara wasn’t shy or hesitant to reciprocate, rubbing along his bicep. “And I need you.” She finished, eyelashes fluttering.</p>
<p>Stroking her cheek, Maul smirked, grappling her thigh to pull her snug against him. “As I love you.” He rumbled, making sure that she was situated before he thrust himself inside of her, not stopping until she hit the base. There was a strained grunt from him, one born of excitement and a need to fulfill both of their desires. He yearned for Amara terribly — the mere sensation was enough to drive him into complete bliss. He felt her legs come up to rest on either side of his hips, keeping them apart as he began to drive himself into her.</p>
<p>As he pulled out of her, his hands moved to her hips, roughly twisting her over onto her stomach. Maul caught a brief glimpse of her surprise, unable to suppress a smirk before he hovered over her, hot breath fanning against her back. There was silence, aside from Amara’s heavier breathing, seemingly a little tense from his antics. The Zabrak grabbed her, nudging her legs apart, cock pressing back against her slit again. She peered over her shoulder at him just a bit, cheeks riddled with a scarlet pallor.</p>
<p>With his chest pressed against her back, Maul kept himself snug against her, reaching for one of her hands, nestled upon the pillows. Their fingers interlocked and he could hear Amara’s excitable, shaky breathing. Leaning down, his lips brushed over the shell of her ear, hot skin blazing against her. “Remember to be quiet,” He reminded her, pressing warm, flourishing kisses against the back of her neck, having shifted her hair away. Without word or caution, he thrust himself back into her, cock burying itself deep inside of her. </p>
<p>Amara shivered, biting back a noisy moan, though it barely made it out into the pillow, muffled and needy. Her fingers pressed down hard upon Maul’s, her grip tight as he continued to thrust at a steady rhythm, using the other hand to roughly pull her back against his hips. “Maul,” She whimpered, teeth clamping upon her lower lip to keep from crying out with pleasure. Choking back another string of noises, she shifted her legs apart a little more, pinned underneath him and unable to see his face. He wasn’t so completely gentle this time — there was a fervor and desperation behind each thrust, and it was a perfect sensation. </p>
<p>Growling near her ear, the Zabrak hastily bit into her shoulder, the gesture dominating and rough — he was trapped within the moment. Teeth pierced flesh, leaving angry red marks in their wake, more so when Maul did it twice more. It was impulsive but pleasurable, and Amara’s gasp and whine of pleasure was enough to spur him on. Making sure to keep himself up, he slammed himself into her, splitting her upon his cock. They hadn’t been intimate in so long that he’d nearly forgot what rutting had felt like with her — he sorely needed this. </p>
<p>“More,” She breathed, peering over her shoulder just enough to see that lust-crazed look within his yellow irises. “Please! I — Mm, harder.” Amara’s sweet voice was practically pleading with him. He seemed absolutely thrilled and enthralled now, nostrils flaring as he released her hand very suddenly, though it instead moved to twine into her hair. Maul’s grip wasn’t exactly soft as calloused digits wove between her golden tresses, securing their grip before he braced himself with his other hand. She received exactly what she’d asked for — he delivered.</p>
<p>It was desperate, now — Maul pounded himself into her depths without an ounce of hesitation, no pause or end in sight. The growls and grunts of concentration elicited from him, all hushed enough to not wake Revor. Amara tried to keep herself muffled into the pillows, wincing a bit when his hand became tight like an iron vice. It was almost as if he’d sensed it, because his grip slacked just enough to make her comfortable, cock thrusting in and out of her slit. A thin layer of perspiration had built up upon his tattooed flesh, glistening in the low light of the brazier.</p>
<p>Amara clawed at the pillows, making fistfuls as she tried to bury her face enough to moan and cry out. It was all mounting, a building of pleasure that was sure to explode at any moment. “I’m close,” She choked, a strangled gasp escaping her when Maul had angled himself perfectly. With another well-timed thrust, Amara squeaked and mewled, eyes half-lidded and mouth agape. Her legs were practically rattling, trembling hard with her slightly propped-up position. Hands snatched for a pillow, able to feel the heat that rolled from Maul in steady waves. </p>
<p>“Go on,” He rumbled, encouraging though just as on the edge as she was. The Zabrak could barely contain himself, thrusting again until he was rooted deep inside of her. One hand remained splayed against her back as he felt her shiver and shudder underneath his palm. It was a satisfying feeling, making his beloved feel like that. Amara came, moaning again into the pillows, hands as tight as iron vices before her breathing slowed, steadied out as Maul followed suit. “Starlight.” He actually moaned her name for what seemed to be the first time — a husky, baritone moan, but a sinful noise nonetheless. </p>
<p>Holding himself over her, Maul noticed the ugly marks he’d left on her shoulders. He’d drawn blood, and it made him feel a bit guilty as he slipped out of her, rolling to lay at her left with a soft grunt. Running a hand across his face, he left himself partially tangled within the sheets, cool night air fluttering into their chambers. The Zabrak shifted enough to look at Amara, who was sitting up, blankets wrapped around her. “I am sorry, Amara.” He frowned, moving up himself as he caressed over the bites.</p>
<p>“Oh? That’s alright,” She smiled, her golden hair a disheveled mess around her visage, which was still flushed with scarlet. Her collarbone and breasts had suffered the same fate as her shoulders, lips rosy and swollen from their heated kisses. Even through it all, Amara was practically glowing and beaming, rubbing underneath her eyes. “It was rather, mm … Attractive.” She admitted sheepishly, though he still didn’t look entirely convinced. </p>
<p>A ridge formed upon his face, mouth twitched into a slight frown. With a grumble, he wrapped his arms around her, tugging Amara as close as he could, pressing his lips against her shoulders as tenderly as possible. “You are too tolerant at times, starlight.” He punctuated the sentimental words with more feather-light kisses, letting his free hand caress across her back and through her hair. “You know it pains me when I hurt you.” Maul sighed, feeling her snuggle against him. It was both a moment of peace and a blissful life, for now. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call it hurting me. I do enjoy it when you do that, I promise.” Amara was reassuring, kissing along his jaw before nuzzling her nose against his collarbone, able to feel the heat rolling from him. Feeling Maul recline back down, she followed suit, cuddling right up against his chest, feeling one arm wrap around her to keep her close. “I love you.” She sighed, palm placed at his sternum, close to where she could feel the beating of his twin hearts. Squeezing him, she heard another rumble of approval.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Maul relaxed, knowing that she wouldn’t tell him such things if she weren’t serious about it. Deciding to take her word for it, the Zabrak pressed a kiss against her lips, drawing her up upon him, until their mouths had easier access. “I love you, beloved.” He purred, tracing a finger over her pouty, puffy bottom lip. Delivering another kiss, steaming and passionate, it would be their last for now. Revor was sound asleep in his nursery — Maul was always rather nocturnal, scanning to see if Amara was drifting off.</p>
<p>It did not take the human very long to fall asleep on top of him, one arm draped across his chest, the other all nestled near her chest. She was much smaller though extremely affectionate, something that always soothed the Zabrak. Clutching his life-mate close, caressing all across her skin, he inhaled her scent once more — the flowers, perfumes, the intimacy. Amara was perfect, divine … He would never fathom such beauty. Smirking, he kissed the top of her head, deciding to lay with her a little longer.</p>
<p>After all, where else did he have to be?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and supporting my work! I’m planning all sorts of stuff for new characters, too! Kudos &amp; comments are appreciated but never required, and thank you all again! I highly recommend following my tumblr and my tiktok! Love y’all! &lt;3</p>
<p>Tumblr: father-maul<br/>TikTok: fatherpalpy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>